fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evergreen (SS)
|previous team = Thunder God Tribe|base of operations = Wandering|sexuality = Straight|marital status = Single|magic = Divine Assistance Magic|previous affiliation = |weaponry and armor = Katana}}Evergreen '(エバーグリーン, ''ebaaguriin) was a Fairy Tail mage of extreme power, who was very well-known for her experience and level of expertise inside and outside of battle. Evergreen was also noted to have family-like relationships with her fellow guildmates; Laxus, Freed and Bickslow. However, after the temporary disbandment of Fairy Tail , Evergreen and friends joined Blue Pegasus, and remained until Bickslow and Freed were killed on a very dangerous job. Due to this accident, Laxus was completely devastated, and blamed himself for his comrades death. Laxus forcibly removed himself from Evergreen's life, in fear of "hurting" her as well. These mortifying experiences caused Evergreen to become an introvert, and go rogue in her career and overall life. Appearance Evergreen is a gorgeous woman with looks that are on-par with the famous Mirajane Strauss, her ex-guild mate. Evergreen has pale and fair skin, that compliments her glossy brown eyes, and full lips, that usually are coated with a pink lip gloss. Evergreen's face is shaped in a rather diamond-like fashion, and she possesses a sharp jawline because of this. Her small and rounded nose gives her the appearance of a porcelain doll, which she always boasts about. Evergreen wears her wavy chestnut hair in a simple parted style, that falls down her behind her lower shoulder blades. She is also renowned for her voluptuous body , and is not afraid to show off her admirable bust through the cleavage of her outfit. Evergreen wears a very unique outfit, that consist of what appears to be a very short green velvet dress, with multiple floral intricacies along the perimeter. Over top of this, Evergreen wears her ex-partner's old coat, which is made of black leather, with white fur around the inner trims as well as along the sleeves. To complete her outift, Evergreen wears slightly-ripped fishnet stockings, and black high heels. Personality Evergreen is a woman who loves fairies, and her childhood dream was to become one. She greatly admires beauty and elegance. When first introduced, she came off as a vain and arrogant woman who had no problem with turning the people that were supposed to be her guild mates into statues, all for the sake of Laxus. She battled and revealed her longtime resentment of Erza Scarlet, all for harboring the name Titania and not even particularly caring for the title. Evergreen is shown to care very, very deeply for Laxus and her teammates, and she appears quite fond of them, and they of her. She said once that they'd been together for "a long time." As such, they were initially the only people with whom she interacted. After Laxus' exile, she and her teammates began to open up to the guild more and more, and she's seen around the guild hall on numerous occasions. While quite vain and prideful, she is not without regret, as seen when she and Elfman were defeated, and she tearfully apologized to him, blaming the entire ordeal on herself. Her caring side towards others has been shown, as exampled when the 8-Island Restaurant was attacked and she constantly called out for Yajima, and began to cry when she realized she was helpless to rescue him from his apparent demise. Abilities Ways of Combat 'Lotus Storm '(ロータス 嵐, rootasu arashi): is Evergreen's unique and preferred method of swordplay, that involves many maneuvers and techniques passed down from the ancient samurais. The method revolves entirely on the dominant hand wielding the sword, while the other hand is used to block or push the enemy away. The user uses the sword in their dominant hand, and proceeds to swiftly and quickly swing their sword in diagonal patterns, all the while focusing entirely on the upper chest and neck area of the target. If the opponent somehow discovers the technique, users often send a pain-staking, and unexpected, blow to their gut with their unarmed hand. Physical Abilities '''Extreme Agility: Evergreen possess an extreme harboring and understanding of agility, which allows her to swiftly and quickly jump far distances, or jump higher up. This talent works to Evergreen's supportive battle style, as she would need to quickly run and jump out of the way to avoid being hit, to heal and support her teammates. Evergreen is known to use this ability in unison with her master swordsmanship, to strike quick and deep, so the opponent will not be able to counter or, more importantly, strike back. Expert Swordsmanship: Evergreen has honed her masterful sword skills immensely over the period of time that she has been independent, with many hard and excruciating days on her record. Evergreen has traveled around the country meeting, battling, and training with the best swordsmen, and learning their various unique and fighting styles. Magical Abilities Monstrous Magical Power: Evergreen has improved and trained immensely since her days at Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus, especially with having the thoughts of redeeming herself after her comrade's tragic deaths. Evergreen is capable of producing mass amounts of magical power, that is capable of letting her fight for hours; although, this usually doesn't happen, because her magic relies on the support of others, not offense against enemies. With magical power of her tier, Evergreen is able to transfer over nearly half of her magical power over to her katana, making it extremely deadly and powerful. * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning''Aura of Magical Power'') is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternanoparticles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. * Second Origin Activation (二原解放, Nigen Kaihō) is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. It was first shown by Erza Scarlet, though other mages had commenced the practice as well. The rumored Second Origin (二原, Nigen) is, in fact, wrongly named. When considering the nature of the Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), the Second Origin and its activation is simply unlocking the full extent of one's Magic Origin and power. There are a number of ways one can go about unlocking it: it can be a natural process that takes a considerable number of ways, a sudden surge of willpower during a situation of crisis or accelerating the process through magic such as the Arc of Time. However, all of these cause the passive effects of unlocking one's Second Origin to be visible. In the case of Dragon Slayers, it appears to dramatically improve one's physical prowess, but also the intensity of their magical power. However, in the case of standard mages, it vastly increases the quantity of magic they may use in any given situation for a brief period of time, giving them access to magic and equipment that can potentially rewrite the laws of magic itself, though the claim itself is debatable. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. When doing so, the Pact automatically causes this portion of one's magical power to be sealed in a series of magical seals that can only be unlocked with the fulfillment of the Pact; in the case of Erza Scarlet, it appeared to be when the life of herself and her friends were in mortal danger, which enabled her to wield the fabled Nakagami Armor. However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power. However, considering that the sudden outburst of magical power within one's body is caused due to the extreme sealing caused by the Pact, one is since unable to recreate the same seal due to the strictness of the requirements. As a result, the portion of magical power sealed is then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy they can access within themselves. While this causes a considerable increase in their base capabilities, given that they can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state", they are since incapable of such a large outburst of magical energy through natural means.